Rozdział 1: Tam gdzie słońce, tam też księżyc
Transformers - Rozdział 1 Czołówka: Jak w Transformers Prime Optimus i reszta autobotów przybyła na dziwną planetę "ziemię". Przed wyruszeniem Black założył jemu na oponę namierzacz. Wszystko działo się od nowa. Kostka Cybertronu rozpadła się na cząstki i upadła na ziemi. Teraz Autoboty muszą ją zdobyć przed Decepticonami. Optimus: Już jesteśmy na miejscu Ethan: To tutaj upadła kostka? Alpha Trio: Tak. To bardzo dziwna planeta. Matz: To samochody? One mówią?! Optimus: Jesteśmy Autobotami nie zdradź naszej tożsamości dobrze? Matz: Dobrze Ethan: Jak masz na imię? Matz: Nazywam się Matz Alpha Trio: Fajne imię :) Naluxi: Prosimy byś do nas dołączył. No tak szczególnie, to ja proszę Optimus: Nie możemy narażać nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo Naluxi! Naluxi: Optimusie dam radę sobie z 9-latkiem Matz: Chętnie dojdę. A i nie bójcie się o mnie jestem dobry w takie coś. Naluxi: Optimusie nie bój się zajmę się nim Optimus: Dobrze, mogę Ci wierzyć Naluxi :) Thizzi: Patrzcie tam leci Black! Alpha Trio: Byłem na to przygotowany Naluxi: Na co? Alpha Trio: Na walkę Black: Dwa kwaśne kawały Metalu! Czyli Optimus i inni Optimus: Boty bierzmy go! Veil: Black! tu jestem złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz! Ethan: Veil to tak się robi? Black robi w kratkę kratę! Thizzi: Strzał! Optimus: Ja lecę Alpha Trio: Gdzie lecisz? Optimus: Na Cybertron 2 Ethan: Co?! Nie możesz nas tak zostawić! Nie poradzimy sobie bez Ciebie! Optimus: Naluxi i Alpha Trio tu rządzą! Macie się ich słuchać Black: Cóż, jaka szkoda że Optimus leci sam na Cybertron 2 Ethan: Dlaczego? Black: White. Optimus do was leci! Załawtcie go! Alpha Trio: Naluxi leć za Optimusem! jasne? Naluxi: Robi się! (U Optimusa) Optimus: Wasz złomowniczy do was mówił że lecę? Naluxi: I to nie sam, Optimusie Optimus: Co tu robisz?! Naluxi: Wysłał mnie mistrz, Alpha Trio White: No na co czekacie?! załatwcie ich! Malware: Wy kupy złomu nie macie szans! Naluxi: Napewno? Optimus: Naluxi! Zajmij się White'em, Wallexem i Marwarem ja resztą jasne? Naluxi: Jasne! Optimus: Atak! (Na ziemi) Matz: White to słońce a Black to księżyc tak? Alpha Trio: Tak Ethan: To może ich złączyć a wtedy zginą? Thizzi: Cytuję słowa Optimusa;; "Gdy zły ma władzę, jak on zginie to wszystko zginie" Lepiej tak nie robić bo Cybertron2 też zginie! Veil (do Optimusa): Może ich złączymy? Optimus (Z cybertronu do Veil'a): Lepiej nie! Veil: Masz rację, Optimusie Żaden z botów nie miał pomysłu co zrobić by one odleciały. Gdy by ich zlączyli zginął by cały wszechświat. Tylko Młot Stworzenia może ich uratować lecz on, zaginął. Dobrzy są dosyć słabi a zło przez to ma przewagę! Thatz, Madasaki, Dlars i Pan Vick: Witajcie. Matz mi o wszystkim powiedział. Wiemy jak ich pokonać tylko potrzebujemy na to sporo czasu. Ethan: Dokładniej? Pan Vick: Miesiąc Alpha Trio: Musimy przedłuzyć tą wojnę! Dlars: Wilcze oko wzywam Cię! Niespodziwanie Dlars zmienia się w wilkołaka. Wilkołak: Wraaaaaaaa Alpha Trio: Kuźnio Potęgi wzywam Cię! Wilkołak: Mam swoją moc! Kupo żelastwa po tobie! (Na cybertronie 2) Optimus: Lecimy! Naluxi: Już Optimus: Wszystko przygotowane? Naluxi: Tak (Na ziemi) Black: Nie uda wam się Naluxi (z góry): Halo malo Black!! Naluxi szykuję miecz by przeciąć Blacka lecz to jemu sie nie udało Black: Słabo Naluxi, słabo Naluxi: Agrhhhhhhhh! Black: Dziś wygraliście walkę lecz przegracie wojnę Optimus: Leć już robocie! Koniec... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika Dark Wolf 1